


New Gods | American Gods

by patronship



Category: American Gods (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Falling In Love, Implied Sexual Content, Love/Hate, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:21:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24097249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patronship/pseuds/patronship
Summary: In which Militia is the personification of Modern Warfare.
Relationships: Technical Boy (American Gods)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	New Gods | American Gods

The pantheons of Ancient gods in America are obsolete, every god knows it, every god has accepted it. Except, for one overzealous Ancient god who refuses to embrace defeat, Mr Wednesday. A nuisance who now conspires against the New Gods' established regime, threatening their iron-fisted reign.

The whispers of rebellion soon grasp the attention of a New God, taking heed of such rumours—she decides to take matters into her own hands.  
With the furnace now burning brighter, the New Gods must extinguish the light within the Ancient ones or face a bloody war.

And remember,  
_there is no peace without violence._


End file.
